


Kiss at the Drive-in

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Car Sex, Dirty Dancing, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shy Dean, Slow Dancing, Soft Dean, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, drive in movie theater, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: When Dirty Dancing airs in a Drive-in Cinema near the Bunker, Dean really wants to go with Castiel. Of course only because Castiel’s education about movies is still bad. Not like it’s a date. Sadly.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	Kiss at the Drive-in

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again! :D
> 
> This time I wrote for the [ReverseBang](https://twitter.com/Spn_ReverseBang) which was a lot of fun. I picked a beautiful drawing to write to. You have to look at it, it's amazing and I had an idea immediately.
> 
> My wonderful artist is [AngelTortured](https://angeltortured-artblog.tumblr.com/) and you can find the masterpost of the Art [here](https://angeltortured-artblog.tumblr.com/post/634427384917065728/kiss-at-the-drive-in)
> 
> And like always I wanna thank my beta Reader [Cas!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Angel_A_Muse) You're just the best and always help me so much.

Dean sighs quietly and continues to walk in a circle in his room. After their last hunt they decided to have a short break. Well _Sam and Castiel_ decided that, only because Dean was apparently unconscious for two hours after the damn vampire threw him against a wall.

To be honest, afterwards, Dean was a bit shaken up himself. He died enough times already, but Castiel had looked so worried that Dean felt incredibly bad. Castiel had even used some grace to heal Dean’s concussion. 

That was the moment Dean had thought about telling Castiel, telling him about those feelings he keeps a secret for a little over ten years. Sure, in the beginning it was more of a silly crush, because sure, Castiel is hot.

But he is also a lot more. Probably everything Dean doesn’t deserve. 

But everything Dean _wants._

Still, it’s a week later and Dean is still not sure how to pull this off. Sure, he had dated quite a lot in the last years and even more in his youth. This seems different though, because this seems more important.

Castiel is his best friend, someone Dean had always secretly wished for. But what if Dean isn’t what Castiel wants? After all, Castiel is an angel, with a lifespan Dean doesn’t even want to think about.

And he is… just _Dean_.

“Damn it.” Dean muttered, because this happened every time he even tried to think about telling Castiel. He always talks himself out of it, before he does something. 

As he grows more frustrated Dean sits down on his bed and takes the newspaper he had bought the day before. Maybe he could distract himself with just a tiny little hunt nearby the bunker?

He opens the newspaper and his eyes wander to a bright pink advertisement. Oh hell yes. That is exactly what he needed. He searches for some scissors and then cuts the advertisement out.

Maybe this would work.

  


*

  


Dean walks into the kitchen and he almost raises a fist in the air, when he sees that Castiel is sitting all alone at the table, drinking some coffee. A man after Dean’s heart.

“Hey Cas!” Dean says and while he didn’t want to sound so excited he can’t help it. Castiel almost startles and turns around to him. He squints at the paper in Dean’s hand.

“Dean, we talked about this. We won’t hunt for another week, but I’ll gladly call Bobby or Jody to cover it.” Castiel says and he sounds exhausted. Dean’s joy vanishes a bit, because he hadn’t thought that maybe Castiel needed a break too.

“It’s not about a hunt.” Dean says and he goes for the coffee machine first. He grabs his favorite mug and then sits down next to Castiel, grinning. Castiel seems to hide a smile of his own.

“Then what is it?” Castiel asks and Dean takes a deep breath before he puts the piece of paper on the table. The bright pink looks so weird on their old table, but Dean is watching Castiel anyway.

“A drive-in cinema?” Castiel says and at least he doesn’t sound bored or disgusted. He sounds not interested either. Mostly confused. That counts as a win.

“Yeah, opened up here last week as it seems and I wanted to ask you if we wanna go.” Dean says and wow, okay, it feels like he put his whole heart out there, even though he didn’t say anything yet.

Dean wishes he could calm his heart.

“You wanna go there with me?” Castiel asks and this time his smile is easy to spot. Dean puts his chin on his hand and just stares at him. He could do this for the better part of the day.

Just then someone behind them coughs slightly. Dean groans inwardly. Seems like Sam enjoys coughing around each time he actually thinks he has a moment with his angel.

“Dude, cover your mouth.” Dean says, but Sam is grinning widely, ignoring his comment all together. Castiel is still holding the pink peace of paper in his hand and Dean cringes. Fuck.

“Really? You wanna take Castiel to a drive-in cinema?” Sam asks and his voice drips off something, Dean isn’t sure he wants to understand. His brother pretends to know everything. 

“Sure why not. Bet Baby would like to see a movie for the first time too.” Dean says and he tries to smirk. For some reasons his lips are tingling. 

To be honest, Dean had always wanted to go to a drive-in theater but well, his father threw a fit when Dean mentioned it for the first time. It was the same movie back then and maybe that was most of the problem.

Dean remembers how he had felt when John had told him no son of his would watch such a girly movie. Dean had swallowed his own arguments and had sneaked out anyway. 

He had been at the theater, not with Baby though, she would’ve been too loud. But he had sat in the wet grass and watched the whole movie in awe. Wishing so desperately to have a life like Baby on the screen had.

To be held like that. To be smiled at like that. To be loved.

Maybe that’s why he named his car Baby, he doesn’t remember it. But knowing himself it really could be. 

“Dean loves movies.” Castiel says and Dean feels himself nodding.

“Right on. I mean since Castiel has come to live with us I showed him a lot of movies already, am I right?” Dean asks and he has to wiggle his eyebrows. Castiel rolls his eyes, because he knows exactly what Dean wants to hear.

“I'm your huckleberry.” Castiel says, his voice dropping even lower and Dean winks at him. Hell yes, he loves when Castiel does that, no matter how much he pretends to hate it.

Sam rolls his eyes.

“I get that. I mean I hear your yelling at the TV each night.” Sam says and Dean hopes he isn’t blushing, he ducks his head anyway. Can’t help it, he loves movies a bit too much.

“See? So Cas, what do you say?” Dean asks, ignoring his brother again, because fuck he is trying to get himself a date here. Without saying it, of course.

“Of course Dean. If you want to see it, then we’ll go.” Castiel says and he is already getting up. Dean’s heart is a bit stupid again and beats faster. He said yes.

As Castiel leaves the kitchen, Sam sits down next to him. Dean squints as his brother.

“What?”

“Dirty Dancing huh.” Sam says and Dean would strangle his brother, if that wouldn’t mean he has to sell his soul for him again.

“Yeah and what about it?” Dean says and he knows how defensive that already sounds. Sam chuckles again and seems to think about his next words.

“Never picked you for a chick-flick girl.” Sam says, grinning widely. Dean almost growls at his brother, but he has better manners than that. 

“Fuck you.” 

Dean grumbles and leaves the kitchen after Castiel. He hears Sam laughing and he knows his brother just wants to tease him, like he always does with Eileen. 

So instead of being angry, he walks back to his room. He is way too nervous as he tries to find something nice to wear.

  


*

  


Dean settles on a nice shirt and his dark blue jacket on top of it. A suit would be way too fancy for a movie night, right? Well, maybe Dean just chickened out. At least his hair looks good today.

A tiny part of him hopes after this night his hair would be all tousled up from Castiel’s hands in it. Hey he had always been one for wishful thinking.

“Dean?” There is a knock on his door and Dean hastily straightens his jacket, before he steps out of his door. Castiel looks like always and Dean still hopes his knees don't buckle. 

“Ready?” Dean asks anyway and when Castiel confirms they walk into the garage where Baby is parked. Dean already bought their tickets and they are saved on his phone. Sometimes he loves modern technology. 

“Dean, you seem nervous.” Castiel states, when they’re out on the road a few minutes later. Dean swallows around nothing and shrugs awkwardly. There was a time when he was a lot better with stuff like this.

“Ah no. Just excited. Never been to a drive-in cinema either.” Dean lies badly, but Castiel nods so maybe he had bought it. Dean glances towards Castiel and his right hand itches to cover Castiel’s.

“Well, I read some reviews earlier and it seems like Humans like them.” Castiel says and Dean groans inwardly, at the wording. But then again, that is so typical for the angel.

“I’m sure you will like it too. But uh… it’s a… you know a romance. Not like the action movies I always show you.” Dean admits and he hopes Castiel won’t be against that. He is surprised to see Castiel smiling.

“I think we could all do with a bit of romance.” Castiel says and Dean’s stupid heart hopes for so much more because of that. He knows Castiel never really had a chance with romance.

First that weird thing with Meg, then April who stabbed him and his freaking _wife_ when he’d been Emmanuel. Dean is glad that in the end Castiel always came back to him. This time Dean would make sure that Castiel stays forever.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Dean mumbles and he knows that Castiel probably heard that, but he doesn’t care.

Dean finally sees the entrance to the drive-in cinema and his smile vanishes, when he sees that nobody seems to be there. 

“Oh is it closed?” Castiel says, actually sounding disappointed.

“Nah doesn’t look like it.” Dean says, because the light is clearly on. Dean drives towards the register, where a bored teenage girl sits, blowing gum bubbles.

“Uh hi. I reserved our tickets already.” Dean says and she lazily scans the tickets on his phone. When they ask where to park, the girl answers that she doesn’t really care. Dean rolls his eyes, but actually he is a bit relieved.

Nobody would look at them twice, if Castiel would kiss him. God, and Dean wants that _so bad_ , besides it means they get the best spot.

“Haha perfect. Look at this, perfect spot for my Baby.” Dean announces when they park in the first row, right in the middle. Oh yeah he got the best view from here. Castiel is actually smiling, while he shakes his head. Clearly amused.

“Oh. I got us this.” Castiel says and leans over his seat to grab something from the back. Popcorn and drinks. If Dean wasn’t already in love…

“Nah man! You’re the best.” Dean answers, already grabbing some of the popcorn and stuffing it in his mouth. He can’t help it. Castiel chuckles again and Dean enjoys the feeling of being all alone with Castiel.

Soon enough the lights around them go out. A few cars had joined them, but luckily not right next to them and Dean is glad for that. He wants to stay in this bubble with Castiel.

Castiel seems to be into the movie as soon as it starts. He sometimes has questions and it’s adorable, but Dean feels himself wiggling a bit in his seat.

The more scenes with Swayze come, he gets more nervous. As a teenager he had always dreamed about a man like that. Strong, determined, and who could easily manhandle him. Then he had grown and… realized that this wasn’t what John expected, so he buried those feelings, with many others.

Lately he has the chance to breathe again. Sure, they still hunt, and you never really got a vacation, but they have breaks and Dean had started to hope again. This movie reminds him so much of his old self.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Dean whispers and Castiel looks at him. His eyes look so dark like this and Dean hopes he isn’t blushing under that gaze. Castiel nods slowly.

“I seem to enjoy this a lot. Are you enjoying it as well?” Castiel asks, voice so rough and he had already thrown his trench coat on the backseat. Dean thinks he is beginning to sweat as well.

“Uh yeah. I… I really like Johnny.” Dean admits, not sure why his cheeks are heating up at that. Maybe because Castiel raises his eyebrow at that or maybe because he just admitted that he likes guys too. 

“Oh.” Castiel mumbles and Dean looks back to the screen. He isn’t sure if he only imagines that Castiel edges a bit closer.

“This is my dance space. This is yours.” Baby just says and Dean snorts, when he sees that Castiel’s mouth falls open.

“Hm. So there’s where you got that personal space from.” Castiel says and Dean snickers at that again. He hadn’t thought of that when he had explained his personal space to Castiel back then.

“Seems like that makes me Baby.” Dean says and there is something in Castiel’s eyes that make him shudder. Castiel raises his eyebrow again, way too focused on Dean’s lips for a second.

“Seems like it.” Castiel agrees and they look back to the screen at the same moment. Dean knows he is blushing badly by now. He had hoped for this but at the same time the tension makes him dizzy.

Baby and Johnny are dancing by now and Dean sighs. He wishes so badly he could move like that, but he’s even too bad at dancing a slow waltz.

Castiel hums.

“Ohh Baby. My sweet Baby. You’re the one.” 

Dean isn’t sure what’s happening. Because obviously Baby is lip syncing to those lines on the screen, but Castiel sings them just as clear. Castiel knows the movie and even worse he’s staring again.

Dean doesn’t know what to say.

“Will you be my Baby?” Castiel dares to say and _holy shit_ , Dean is actually dying. Every thought he ever had leaves him and he can only nod. Just as Baby and Johnny come really close together on the screen, Castiel kisses him.

Castiel tastes like the popcorn they just ate, but underneath that he tastes even better and Dean moans quietly. Fuck he had waited so long for this and Castiel knows how to kiss. Dean easily opens his mouth and lets Castiel in.

“Fuck.” Dean mutters into the kiss, against those plush lips. He never wants to feel anything else. This must be the best thing that ever happened to him.

Castiel breaks the kiss and Dean can’t help but lick over his own lips, his eyes closed for a second longer.

“Dean.”

“Fuck Cas - that…” Dean starts and stops himself, he doesn’t know what to say anyway. Castiel smiles so lovingly at him that there seems to be a knot in his throat. He’s not alone with his feelings, Dean smiles too.

“It’s okay.” Castiel says and Dean nods. It’s okay. _They_ ’re okay. That is everything that counts. Dean takes a deep breath and then gets closer to Castiel himself. Castiel is the one who takes his hand and Dean cuddles onto his side, his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

“You already know the movie.” Dean says and it’s obviously not a question. Castiel chuckles and Dean can not only hear, but _feel_ it. It’s breathtaking.

“Yeah maybe. I watched it a few times. Always thought about taking you out dancing one day.” Castiel admits, the love clearly visible in his words and how had Dean never seen that before.

“I… I watched it as a kid. Loved how uhm… how safe Baby felt with Johnny around. I always wanted to have that.” Dean admits quitely, Castiel presses a kiss to the top of his head and Dean has to admit he likes that too.

“I always wanted you.” Castiel says and Dean’s heart flutters again. 

The movie continues but they are way too focused on kissing and making out like teenagers. Dean giggles when Castiel presses a kiss to his neck. Fuck he’s really sensitive there.

“Mhm Dean.” Castiel mumbles against his hot skin and the windows are fogged at this point, even if Dean wanted he couldn’t watch the movie anymore. He likes looking at Castiel more anyway.

Just then suddenly all the light around them goes out. Dean flinches hard, already thinking about a demon attack or something but then he realizes the movie had ended and the other cars are gone.

“Oh hell no!” 

Dean opens the door and gets out of Baby, looking around. Only a few lights at the streets are still on, but nobody is being seen. Dean curses again, because of course it’s started to rain and even worse, the gate is closed. The teenager is gone.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean growls, can he not have a break for one day? It was all so perfect and - 

“Baby, ohh Baby. My sweet Baby.” 

Dean hates to admit that he gets goosebumps all over his body, but then again Castiel’s voice is so good it would melt everyone.

“Cas?” 

His angel stands close, holding out his hand. Dean swallows, because of the rain Castiel’s white shirt gets transparent and Dean really likes what he sees. 

“You wanna dance with me, Baby?” 

Fuck okay. Dean really likes that nickname already, even if he has to share it with his car. He could get really used to this.

“I don’t know how.” Dean admits, but Castiel is still holding out his hand and Dean takes it. He trusts Castiel with way more dangerous things than this. Castiel pulls him close, so they’re actually chest to chest.

“I’ll show you.” Castiel whispers and then he actually starts to dance. Slowly but seems like he knows how to. He leads Dean easily and since Dean trusts him and lets himself be led, it seems easy. 

Of course they don’t dance as good as Johnny and Baby did, but it’s good enough for him. Dean smiles widely, one hand on Castiel’s strong shoulder and then lets himself be twirled even.

He laughs loudly and when Castiel lets go of his hand, takes a few steps away, to twirls again on his own. Castiel smiles so beautifully and Dean isn’t even feeling the rain. He only sees Castiel.

Castiel takes a step closer, Dean takes a step back. They do that for another few steps and Dean laughs more with each one. He holds up one finger and motions for Castiel to come closer.

This time Castiel gets him and actually throws him over his shoulder, just to twirl them both, Dean squeals loudly, but he can’t even feel embarrassed about this. It just feels too good. He’d never been this free.

Castiel walks back to the car, when Dean is out of breath and then puts Dean down on top of Baby’s wet hood. Dean doesn’t even complain about his wet jeans, because it seems like Castiel fixed that immediately too.

“Come here.” Dean whispers and Castiel kisses him again. Dean gets his hands into Castiel’s hair and musses it up even more than it was before. Castiel’s own hands wander down to Dean’s thighs.

“You sure?” Castiel whispers, when Dean’s hand slips under his pants. The trenchcoat is still inside the Impala. Dean nods, but he can’t help but duck his head a bit, feeling a bit lost and shy at once.

“If… you want.” Dean mumbles and then he hisses, when Castiel grip his thighs even more.

“Inside your car. I will not share this beautiful view with anyone.” Castiel says, even though Dean is sure nobody is around anyway. Well, maybe there are some cameras but they could always destroy them.

“Yes.” Dean whispers, the words barely audible. He hadn’t even realized that his shirt is already open, but Castiel steps away and Dean jumps down the hood, walking around the car and he opens the backseat door.

He gets rid of his shirt and then climbs into his Impala. His Baby. Seems like they share this nickname now. Dean shudders a bit and then lays down on his back. He didn’t remember that the backseat was so small.

“So beautiful.” 

Dean is sure the blush spreads over his whole body, at least it feels like that. He’s always been aware of his body, but he can’t help but feel a bit self conscious like this. Castiel climbs over him and puts one of his hands on Dean’s naked chest.

Feels just his heartbeat.

Somehow it should feel awkward, the door is still open and Castiel isn’t talking, but it feels anything but weird. Dean relaxes a bit more and smiles.

“Gonna let me see a bit, too?” Dean asks and he hopes that Castiel loses his shirt. The lucky gods are on his side, because Castiel sits back, on Dean’s thighs now, and he pulls the shirt rather fast over his head.

“Anything for my Baby.” Castiel says the words against Dean’s skin, because he had leaned back down and is now kissing Dean’s shoulder. Dean aches a bit for more, he can feel himself hardening slowly.

One moment Dean thinks that he has no idea how to continue in this tiny space - and how had he done that before - when something changes. He gasps, when the door closes loudly on his own and he can spread out on the backseat.

“Cheater.” Dean grins, when he realizes Castiel had used his powers. They’re still in the Impala but now they can move freely. 

“Stop pretending that you hate it.” Castiel is grinning himself and Dean kisses him, can’t resist those lips anymore. And why would he?

“Yeah yeah, maybe help me with my jeans too?” Dean says, but even before he finishes his sentence, the jeans are down on the ground, joining his forgotten shirt. 

Dean sees how Castiel eyes his bulge and Dean squirms a bit. Castiel carefully strokes over the fabric and Dean can’t help but moan. Castiel is so fierce with him, but at the same time his touches are so careful. Loving.

They kiss again and somehow Castiel loses his own jeans along the way, not that Dean would ever complain about that. Just as Dean is fully relaxed in Castiel’s hands, Castiel sits up.

This time on the seat but the idiot clasps his own thighs. Dean sits up himself, not sure he understands.

“Come on. I’m your huckleberry too. Why don’t you ride me?” Castiel says, his voice so deep again and Dean hastily does what he’s been told. They’re both still in their underwear, but alone the feeling of sitting on Castiel’s thighs, is amazing.

Dean rubs himself against Castiel’s cock, moaning again and he closes his eyes, because that already feels so good. So right.

“Be good now.” Castiel says, already gripping Dean’s hair to pull his head a bit back - softly - and he kisses Dean’s neck again. Then works himself down his chest and Dean hisses loudly when he kisses his nipple.

Dean groans loudly and Castiel smiles.

“C-Cas!” 

“I’m here.” Castiel promises easily and then he pulls Dean’s underwear a bit down, only to curl his hand right around Dean’s cock. Dean is sure he’s already seeing stars. 

Castiel pumps his cock slowly, but somehow that’s exactly right and Dean feels himself slowly but surely fucking into Castiel’s hand and if that isn’t amazing, then he doesn’t know. 

It’s embarrassing how easily he feels himself being on the edge, so he tries to get Castiel off, but the angel seems to have other plans and pulls Dean’s hand away from his cock. Dean whines sadly.

He stops when he looks down, his cock still in Castiel’s fist but also sees that Castiel pulls his own cock out of his underwear. Dean licks his lips.

His eyes roll back, when Castiel presses his cock against Dean’s and then rubs them together. It feels so good and Castiel’s deep moans make it even better. Dean ruts up against him and he isn’t even sad that they aren’t having penetrative sex.

Dean’s a bit afraid of that, but he is sure Castiel would take care of him. Just as he is now.

“Good. So good, Dean. Come on, get yourself off against me.” Castiel says and it sounds so dirty from an angel like Castiel. Dean does it anyway, lets Castiel take the control even though Dean is moving.

“Cas, I’m so close.” Dean says and he hopes Castiel will come all over him soon.

“Then come for me _Baby._ ” 

Dean whimpers more than anything, when he finally comes. He looks down between them and sees how Castiel jerks himself off a bit faster now. It doesn’t take long for him to come as well.

Over Dean’s stomach, just like Dean had hoped. They both look at each other, looking exhausted and still wet from the rain, but happy.

“I love you.” Dean says and somehow it’s easy to say those words now. Castiel cleans them both easily with his grace and then kisses him again. Dean is still on his lap, but both covered in their underwear again.

“I love you too, so much, Dean.” Castiel whispers and then he carefully lays Dean down on Baby’s bench. Not before he gets a thick blanket out of nothing and cuddles against Dean’s back.

Dean blushes at being the little spoon and he would never admit how much he enjoys this. Castiel kisses his neck again and Dean feels a bit sleepy by now. 

Seems like they would spend the night here. Dean likes that. He never had a first date like this and he knows they will have so many more dates. He is sure all of them will be as adventurous as this one. 

He closes his eyes and cuddles against Castiel.

“So will we try to play the pool scene next time? I bet I could hold you easily.” Castiel says, he still sounds out of breath and Dean laughs.

He laughs so bad, he’s got tears in his eyes and then he kisses Castiel.

Again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you are interested. I have my very own Discord family! You can totally join us. We're a funny group and RP as SPN characters, go crazy about the show and just have a lot of fun! If you do wanna join - check out [my page](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/626183144788410368/spn-discord-family) about it.


End file.
